


Lesbi-honest...

by SmallFrenchCar28



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Flirty Chloe, Grumpy Beca, Pick-Up Lines, Pitch Perfect 2, Sequel, awesome nerds, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFrenchCar28/pseuds/SmallFrenchCar28
Summary: Everyone can see how Beca and Chloe feel about each other. All they needed was a little push to admit it. And Amy wanted to practise her pick-up lines anyway, so why not practise on them?Because lesbi-honest, everyone loves a good Bhloe...





	Lesbi-honest...

Beca hated pick-up lines. With a passion. They were pathetic, cheesy and completely useless at fulfilling their purpose. So why did so many people use them?

"Because they're fun!" Chloe chuckled when she voiced this. The Bellas had been talking about the worst line anyone had ever used on them, and Beca had admitted that no one had ever used one on her, because she was quick to cut them off. Usually by walking away.

"You're missing out, Becs," Chloe sighed. "Looks like we need to educate you in the art of pick-up lines."  
Beca shook her head. "That is NOT something we need to do."

Amy grinned as she looked between the two co-captains. They were sitting side by side on the sofa, Chloe's legs on Beca's lap, and Beca's arms draped over Chloe's knees, drawing lazy patterns as they talked.

She had an idea.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

The next morning, Beca came down for breakfast well after everyone else. As usual. Most of them were already out - it was Saturday and the Bellas were a social bunch.

The only people still at home were Chloe, Amy and Flo. Beca grunted in greeting as she made a beeline for the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. As she took a bowl out of the cupboard, an envelope with her name on it caught her eye.

She opened it, fully aware that Amy was watching her closely. Her mouth dropped open as she read the message inside the card.

Roses are red, violets are blue, fire is hot and so are you.

Her heart skipped when she saw the name that signed the card. Chloe. But then she looked more closely, and narrowed her eyes as she realised that the card was actually in Amy's handwriting. She looked up and caught the Aussie's eye, and Amy burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!"

Beca blushed deeply, grabbing her cereal and disappearing upstairs without so much as a glance at her co-captain.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

It seemed that Amy was determined to make Beca's life hell. All through their Bellas rehearsal that evening, she kept making comments that made Beca want to be swallowed by the floor. Chloe, on the other hand, simply chuckled and winked at the brunette.

"Hey Beca?"  
"What?" Beca snapped at her friend. She loved Amy, but she was exhausted and her patience was wearing thin.  
"Do you think Chloe looks like a banana?"  
Beca glared at her. "...no."  
"But she's SO a-peeling!"

Beca rolled her eyes, and Chloe just laughed. "That was terrible, Amy," the redhead chuckled.  
"Better keep practising then," Amy said simply, and Beca groaned.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Amy wasn't giving up. Every time the co-captains were in the same room, she'd make a point to deliver at least one chat-up line.

"Did you know, Chloe calls you Google," Amy said to Beca, who had started using the tactic of simply ignoring the blonde every time she opened her mouth. That didn't stop Amy, though. "Because you've got everything she's looking for."

Beca said nothing, but she knew her cheeks were burning, and she could feel Chloe's eyes on her.

Amy kept it up for weeks, just occasionally slipping a line into conversation.

"Chloe, are you a camera?"  
"Umm, no?"  
"Only every time Beca looks at you, she smiles."

Chloe grinned and looked over at the brunette. She didn't take her eyes off of her laptop screen, but her burning cheeks indicated that she had heard every word.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

One evening, the Bellas were getting ready for a beach party at the Trebles' house. They started off drinking in the Bella house while they waited for everyone to be ready in their beach costumes, until Amy yelled, "it's party time, pitches!"

"Wait," Beca glanced around at the group. "Chloe's not here yet."  
"I'll meet you there!" Her co-captain sang from the top of the stairs.

Everyone started to file out of the door and through the hedge into the Trebles' house. Beca paused, before shrugging and following Emily.

About ten minutes after they arrived, Chloe walked into the garden, and Beca dropped her drink. She quickly bent down to grab the cup, blushing furiously and hoping no one had noticed.

Chloe looked HOT. She was wearing a bright blue bikini top under an open white blouse, showing off her toned stomach, and black denim shorts which made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her red curls fell over her shoulders in the naturally adorable way that Beca loved, and as she found her in the crowd, she gave her co-captain a large, infectious grin.

At that moment, Amy grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her over to where Beca was standing.

"Chloe, you owe Beca a drink!" She said loudly, and Chloe just blinked at her.  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, because when you walked into the room, she dropped hers."

Beca blushed furiously (that was all she seemed to do nowadays) and cursed her Australian friend. She had SO hoped no one saw that.

But Chloe didn't seem to mind. She just winked at her co-captain and went over to the bar to pour them both a drink.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Many shots later, and Chloe was holding tightly to Beca to stop herself from falling over.

Amy watched as Beca whispered something in the redhead's ear, making her giggle. As she did so, she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. She tripped over the brunette's foot on the way, though, and Beca had to grab her by the waist to stop her from collapsing in a heap.

"You're so drunk, Chlo," Beca chuckled, but before Chloe could respond, Amy appeared beside them.  
"No, she's just intoxicated by you."

Both captains paused and looked at each other, and Beca hoped that her flushed cheeks could be blamed on the alcohol she had been drinking. But Chloe simply giggled and kissed her on the cheek, and Beca couldn't help but laugh too.

Amy just tutted and left them to it.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

If there was one thing Beca hated more than pick-up lines, it was excerise. And that was ALL they did during the retreat at Fallen Leaves.

"It'll be fun!" Chloe said.

"Mud pits? I don't think so," Beca groaned to Amy, who agreed wholeheartedly.

"We're bonding!" Chloe said.

"We're dying," Beca muttered to Emily, who giggled uncertainly.

And they had to get up SO EARLY. At 7am on the dot, Aubrey would be outside their tent blowing a whistle and yelling for them to be up and at it. Beca wished she could throw something up and at HER.

As they crawled out from the tent, Beca kept her eyes to the ground as her co-captain crawled in front of her.

Amy chuckled as she saw and called to Chloe. "Hey Chlo, did you sit on a pile of sugar?"  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at her, yawning. "No..."  
"Ahh, only Beca thinks you've got a pretty sweet ass!"

Beca ground her teeth. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this shit. Chloe just giggled and did her signature butt wiggle directly in Beca's line of sight. The brunette's eyes followed, but ONLY for a second.

Amy still noticed.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Beca was in a bad mood. She was constantly thinking about her work for the internship, which she hadn't had a SINGLE opportunity to work on. And she hated the retreat. She was either too weak or too short to be able to do any of the activities properly, providing plenty of entertainment for the other Bellas. Even Chloe laughed at her a couple of times, although she stopped when she saw the genuine pain in the brunette's eyes.

She knew something was on Beca's mind, but she didn't want to ask for fear that the brunette would brush her off. She had a habit of closing herself off when approached about her feelings. Or blowing up, which is what happened when Chloe finally confronted her about her commitment.

As she stomped away into the woods, Amy made one more attempt at a pick-up line.

"Tie your shoelaces, Beca! Chloe wouldn't want you falling for anyone else, now, would she?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks for a second, before continuing on - at least until she hit the bear trap.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Beca approached the others cautiously that evening. They were gathered around the beginnings of a campfire, and they all gave Beca a large grin to show that they weren't angry with her.

She deliberately took a seat beside Chloe, who met her eyes and smiled as well, reassuring her co-captain.

"Hey Beca?" Amy called across the circle. "Are you a campfire?"

Beca just rolled her eyes. She had heard far too many of these, and they were starting to get into her head.

"Only Chloe said you're really hot and she wants s'more."

Beca just looked at the redhead. "Can you believe her?"  
"I actually did say that," Chloe shrugged simply, and Beca's mouth fell open.

Was Chloe being serious? Or was she just joining Amy in ruining Beca's life?

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Beca thought Amy would get bored of the game eventually, but she kept it up for waaaaaay too long. Most Bella rehearsals, she would have a new line to test out on the captains.

"See this, Chloe?" She tugged on Beca's gym shit. "Do you know what it's made of?"

Chloe shrugged, chuckling as Beca pulled herself free.

"Girlfriend material."  
"Ahh, of course it is," Chloe agreed, locking eyes with Beca and winking.

Chloe was enjoying this game far too much, and it only made it worse for Beca. Sometimes she found herself questioning whether the redhead meant what she was saying, or whether she was simply playing along with Amy. She so wished it was the first one.

One rehearsal, Beca was getting increasingly frustrated over a dance move she couldn't get. To help her, Chloe stood in front of her and grasped her hands, taking her through the movement.

The other Bellas weren't paying attention, but Amy watched in delight as Beca finally understood and the two captains just smiled at each other, hands still entwined.

"Do you guys have a map?" She asked, appearing beside them suddenly. They leapt apart, blushing furiously.  
"Of course we don't have a map, why would we?" Beca snapped, more aggressively than she had intended.  
Amy shrugged. "Because you just got lost in each other's eyes."

Another time, Beca got the foot sequence mixed up, and ended up tripping over her own feet and landing on the floor.

Chloe immediately offered a hand and pulled her up, not letting go afterwards.

Beca huffed. "I just can't get it right."

Chloe giggled at the aborable pout on her best friend's face. "Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work on it?" She asked, and Beca stared at her, appalled.  
"Did you seriously just use one of Amy's lines?"  
Chloe shook her head and winked at her. "Nope. That was entirely my own creation."

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

That evening, the Bellas decided to have a movie night. They dragged all of the pillows and blankets and sleeping bags they owned down into the living room and curled up all together in their nest of bedding.

Beca was just finishing the popcorn in the kitchen, when Chloe came up to her and stood beside her so that her front was pressed against Beca's side.

"Are you a magician?" She asked quietly. Her breath tickled Beca's ear, and she shuddered, before rolling her eyes.  
"Seriously, Chlo?"  
Chloe smiled sweetly. "Because ABRA-KA-DAYUM!"

Beca jumped at the punchline, and then her eyes widened when Chloe slapped her butt and walked away.

Beca joined her a couple of minutes later - once she had recovered from their interaction - with bowls of popcorn to share. She passed all but one round to the other Bellas and sat beside her co-captain.

Chloe immediately stretched her legs across Beca's, leaning into her side and resting her head on her shoulder. Beca tensed for about three seconds, but then relaxed.

They watched three films, during which Emily dozed off in the armchair, Jessica and Ashley curled up in their sleeping bag, and Amy disappeared after a call from Bumper. The Bellas started to fall asleep one by one, yawning and wishing the others goodnight.

Beca wanted to go to bed as well, but Chloe had fallen silent about half an hour ago, and was snoozing lightly on her shoulder, her arm draped over Beca's stomach. She didn't want to move, as that would mean waking up the redhead, but her arm was jammed between Chloe and the couch, and she had lost all feeling in it.

She attempted to extract it as gently as possible, but as soon as she moved, Chloe's head shot up.

"What time is it?" She whispered.  
"Half past two," Beca replied.  
"Is everyone asleep?"  
Beca shrugged. "I think so."

Chloe smirked, and Beca immediately regretted her response.

"In that case..." the redhead said, sliding her fingers up her co-captain's arms and leaving a trail of goosebumps. "I bet you-"  
"Chloe," Beca groaned. "Don't-"  
"Listen," Chloe insisted. "I bet you five dollars I can kiss you on the lips without touching you."

Beca raised an eyebrow, but her heart rate had just about doubled at Chloe's words. "I highly doubt that."  
Chloe shrugged and grinned. "Let's give it a go."  
"Fine, but I get five dollars if you-"

She was cut off by Chloe pressing her lips to her own. She tensed in shock, but the redhead's lips were so soft, so gentle... It wasn't long before she grabbed her co-captain's wrists and pulled her closer.

Chloe smiled against Beca's lips, and extracted her hands. One snaked its way behind Beca's neck, and the other pressed a five dollar bill into her hand.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Amy yelled, bursting through the kitchen door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first Bechloe fanfiction and also my first on ao3 - the story belongs to me but I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
